


Bring me back to Life

by Bombardearest



Category: The 100 (TV), The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bombardearest/pseuds/Bombardearest
Summary: Clarke is a librarian aspiring to be an Egyptologist   like her father only problem is she doesn't have enough field experience. Her sister, Raven, brings her an ancient box- inside a map to the City of the Dead. The map doesn't show where to start so her only hope is a prisoner, whom Raven stole the map off of in Cairo- Lexa Woods.Aka: The Mummy AU





	Bring me back to Life

**Author's Note:**

> Need a beta to help me cut time on editing so I can elongate chapters. So if interested, ask me on Tumblr @bombardearest. I also put snippets on Tumblr when I'm close to finishing a chapter.

Circa 1290 BC, Anck-su-Namun, the mistress of Pharoah Seti, and her lover high priest Imhotep are caught by the pharaoh himself. Imhotep and Anck-su-Namun murder the monarch. Imhotep is dragged away by his priests as Anck-su-Namun kills herself. Imhotep breaks into her crypt and steals her corpse. He and his priests flee across the desert to Hamunaptra, the City of the Dead, where they begin the resurrection ceremony. Seti's guards catch the before the priests before the ritual could be completed. Imhotep's priests are mummified alive, and Imhotep himself is forced to endure the curse of Hom Dai: his tongue is cut out and he is buried alive with a swarm of flesh-eating scarabs. The ritual curses him to become an immortal walking plague if he were ever to be resurrected. He is buried, sealed away in a sarcophagus below a statue of the Egyptian god Anubis, and guarded throughout the ages by the Medjai, descendants of Seti's palace guards. If Imhotep were ever to be released, the powers that made him immortal would allow him to unleash a wave of destruction and death upon the Earth   
  


* * *

  
  
Lexa stood her ground, waiting for the attack to start. Two loaded pistols and a half full shot gun was all she had left. She wasn't sure how she ended up fighting side by side with a French legion, but she definitely didn't expect to be surrounded by an overwhelming force calvary dressed head to toe in black. The brunette glanced down the line of soldiers, catching her boss galloping off, retreating before the battle even started.   


  
"Guess you just got a promotion"Ontari whispered. 

  
  
" Ready!? Fire!" As soon as the words left her mouth her comrades sprayed bullets across the field in front of them. All except one, Ontari dropped her gun, running to the remaining horses and untied them all, then took one for herself. 

  
  
Lexa carefully picked her shots, backing farther away from the oncoming fire. Eventually, she was all that was left of her force, if that's what you would consider it. They were mostly a ragtag team with hopes to actually find the mythical Hamunaptra, looking for wealth.    


  
No bullets and backed into a corner, Lexa had no choice, but to admit defeat and lower her weapons. The Medjai started to approach when the ground started shaking, not like a earthquake, but sand jumping up in heels almost urging her away from where she stood, as if it was alive. So she ran, out into the middle of the desert and expecting to never come back to this city again.    
  


* * *

  
  
"This is where you got it from?" Clarke whispered yelled, looking out at the hoards of prisoners trapped in a single cell. "A prison in Cairo?" This wasn't exactly what she imagined. Clarke hesitantly followed the shaggy haired man, staring daggers at her sister. 

  
  
"No. The chick I got it off of was at a bar. She just happened to end up in prison" Raven corrected.   


  
"You lied to me"

  
  
"I lie to everyone. What makes you think you're so special?"   


  
"I'm your sister "   


  
"Technically, I'm adopted so that is an invalid argument. Plus, being my sister just makes you more gullible"   


  
"And what exactly did this woman do?" Clarke asked the warden. Finn signaled the guard to open the door to a private cell. The guards pushed a dirty, disheveled brunette with tattered clothes and no shoes through the cell door, sending her to her knees. Both guards had their guns pointed at the back of her head, but the woman didn't seem to mind. Instead, she stared at the blonde in front of her.    


  
"I don't know. I asked her what she did" Finn responded. "She told me that she was just looking for a good time" His voice seemed to upset the brunette and considering she had been in a crowded jail for almost two months, that said a lot. "You have visitors, Woods"   


  
"Who are you?" She asked, spitting the blood out of her mouth.    


  
"I'm Clarke Griffin and this is my sister, Raven" Clarke gestured to her sister before Lexa cut her off, directing her question to Raven.    


  
"Do I know you?"

  
  
"Me? Oh, we've never met, um, ever. In this life or previous ones" Raven stuttered, rocking back and forth on her heels as Lexa stared her down.    


  
"Excuse me?"Clarke interrupted, gaining Lexa's attention. "We'd like to ask you about a map and box you had in your possession at one point in time"   


  
"No"   


  
"No?"

  
  
"No. You want to know about Hamunaptra"   


  
"What do you know about Hamunaptra?" Lexa looked over the pair. 

  
  
"Probably more than her" Lexa nodded towards Raven. "Less than you. But I know how to get there if that's what you're asking. That's where I was when I got that box"

  
  
"How do you we know you're not bullshiting us?" Raven asked, getting closer to the bars. Realizing who Raven was, Lexa swung a swift and powerful punch in her direction, which earned her a pistol to the back of her head.    


  
"You were actually there? Hamunaptra?" Clarke questioned, stepping over Raven. Lexa smirked and nodded. "You swear?"   


  
"Every damn day "

  
  
"That's not what I meant"   


  
"I know what you meant. Yeah, I was there "   


  
"Can you tell me how to get there?" Clarke whispered, closing in.    


  
"You want to know?"   


  
"Yes" 

  
  
Lexa motioned her closer. "You really want to know?" Clarke shifted towards her. 

  
  
"Yes" Lexa looked her in the eyes before grabbing her chin and pressing her lips to Clarke's.   


  
"Then get me the hell of here" Lexa mumbled against her lips. The guards snatched her away, struggling to pull her away from the bars. Clarke watched wide eyed as Lexa punched and slammed the guards with ease before two more joined and finally pulled her away.

  
  
"Where is she going?" Clarke queried, turning towards the warden.   


  
"To be hanged. Apparently, she had a very good time"   


* * *

  
  
"I'll give you three hundred dollars to save her" Clarke bargained, watching the guards tighten the noose on Lexa's neck. 

  
  
"I'll pay three hundred just to see her hang" Finn countered, gesturing for them to hurry.   


  
"Four hundred" Finn huffed. "Five"   


  
"Hold up!" Finn rested his hand on Clarke's leg. "Being here I don't see many woman" He began, sliding his hand up her thigh before Clarke swatted it away. "Do it!"   


  
"No!" Clarke screamed, jumping up from her seat. The platform split beneath Lexa's legs, leaving her hanging for dear life.   


  
"Her neck did not break!" Finn hollered frustrated. "Now we have to watch her strangle to death" Lexa's face was already turning blue as she swayed back and forth.    


  
"She knows the location for Hamunaptra" Clarke blurted, hoping to peak his interest.   


  
"You lie"   


  
"I'm not and I'm willing to give you twenty percent"   


  
"Forty"

  
  
"Thirty"

  
  
"Twenty-five"   


  
"Deal" Clarke smirked and Finn groaned, realizing his mistake.   


  
"Cut her down!"   


* * *

  
  
"Cut her down!" Lexa barely caught his words, struggling to breathe as is. Then she was falling towards the ground. Guards surrounded her, cutting the ropes around her wrists and neck. Lexa was gasping for air, knowing she was about to pass out. But before she did she saw the strands of blonde that saved her and the owner of those locks was smiling down at her.   
  
  



End file.
